


Risible

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [323]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Fornell has a joint case with NCIS. What he finds at NCIS headquarters was not at all what he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/20/2000 for the word [risible](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/20/risible).
> 
> risible  
> Capable of laughing; disposed to laugh.  
> Exciting or provoking laughter; worthy of laughter; laughable; amusing.  
> Relating to, connected with, or used in laughter; as, "risible muscles."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #045 Fornell.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Risible

Fornell grumbled under his breath as he headed over to NCIS. Once again an FBI case had crossed into NCIS territory and he needed to consult with Gibbs to find out the impact NCIS would be having on Fornell’s case.

Stepping out of the elevator, Fornell immediately covered his eyes. “Stop! Just stop,” he complained.

Tony burst out laughing. He didn’t know what to make of the expression on Fornell’s face, but it definitely had a risible effect on him. Even Gibbs lips quirked up in a facsimile of a smile.

Ziva and McGee looked up with identical expressions of confusion as they paused in their attempts to separate from each other, having somehow ended up stuck together after their joint adventure in a garbage bin. Without realizing it, their attempts to detach from each other had become quite scandalous and Fornell feared for his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
